Over And Over Again
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione is having a really bad day, first Malfoy reads her diary and then Harry and Ron stop talking when she walks in the room. What sort of things will she do when she finds out she's stuck in a time loop, but she is the only one who knows.


****

***O.k. guys I'm back with a new story! I am still continuing with my other sequel but I thought of this one as well an I couldn't let it go to waste could I? I'm really sorry if this is similar to anyone else's story! Sorry! I own nothing except the plot (I think). Enough said, on with the story!***

Over And Over Again

Chapter One: What A Rubbish Day

This morning I woke up to find that my alarm hadn't gone off, there was no hot water left in the shower, by the time I got dressed and went down to breakfast, there was only crumbs left. So all I managed to get to eat was a very burnt piece of toast and a drop of pumpkin juice. Reluctantly, I ate them. On my way to potions, I tripped over a piece of stone and fell head first into the cold concrete floor, bruising my cheek and my knee in the process. Of course everyone laughed except for Harry and Ron who helped me up. I smiled at them gratefully and made my way into the classroom. We too our usual three seats at the back of the class and waited for Snape to arrive, unfortunately who should saunter up to us but no other than Malfoy, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Look what we have here, the Dream Team" he drawled out.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered from behind him.

"Get lost Malfoy" replied Harry, hatred clear from his eyes.

"Temper, temper Potter. See you around, Weasel, Mudblood and Potty" 

He smirked and then strode off just as Snape entered the room. Another usual lesson with him, agree with the Slytherin's, yell at the Gryffindor's and take points of them. This lesson we lost over 150 house points. Finally the bell rang and it was off to lunch. Thank god, I was still really hungry after not eating much for breakfast. Unfortunately what I didn't see, was as we walked along the corridor to the main hall, was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy standing in a corner, hidden. Just as I turned the last corner into the great hall, she pointed her wand at my bag, and yep, you guessed it, sent everything in it flying.

Its entire contents were littered all over the floor, including my diary. Harry helped me pick up my stuff while, well, you know Ron, he went straight to dinner. As we put the last few things back into my bag, I checked for my diary and realised it wasn't there. I looked all around me but there was nothing else in sight. I asked Harry, maybe he had put it in.

"Harry, did you put a small lilac book into my bag?" 

I asked him as we stood up. He thought for a moment before replying.

"Sorry Mione, no, I didn't"

My stomach dropped, if anyone got hold of my diary, they could blackmail me for life, it had how I felt about Harry, my parents, what I hoped to achieve and lots of other stuff as well. I spun around, frantically looking everywhere once more, just in case I hadn't seen it the first time I looked. Then I spotted it. Someone had hold of it. I followed the hands and found it was Malfoy, he had picked it up after Pansy had cursed my bag. I marched over to him, Harry by my side. When I stopped in front of them, Malfoy and Pansy looked up. Both of them were reading it. I couldn't believe it.

"Hand it over Malfoy!" I said sternly through gritted teeth.

"Why, should I Granger, some of this stuff is very interesting, especially the part were you rant on endlessly about how much you love Potter and that you're not beautiful, which I must say I agree with one hundred percent"

He smirked at me and my face grew red all over, half from anger and half from embarrassment. Yea, I do love Harry, and I want to tell him how I fell, but I didn't want him to find out like this. I was just about to ask him once more, before I hexed him into next week when Harry spoke up. 

"Hand it over Malfoy, or I'll hex you into next week" he said through clenched teeth.

Harry wasn't kidding either, he had his wand out ready. Only for the fact that Professor Flitwick rounded the corner at that moment, did Malfoy give my diary back to me. He strode off with Pansy holding on to his arm like she was attached to him. Finally it was safe in my own arms again, but what Malfoy had said to me and Harry replayed over in my mind. 'you rant on endlessly about how much you love Potter'. I hoped that Harry hadn't noticed that bit, but unluckily for me, he did. I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Well, shall we go to lunch?" I asked. 

He took his gaze away from me and replied as id he was in his own world, lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry"

I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. Hopefully, by the look on his face, he hadn't heard what Malfoy had said. I took a seat next to Harry and opposite Ron, and his new girlfriend Lavender, she really wasn't that bad when you got to know her. They were too absorbed in each other's company to notice me and Harry even arrive, or leave for that matter. 

I was on my own for the last lessons of the day, double Muggle Studies and Harry and Ron had double Divination. Is et off straight after the bell had gone and despite the way things were going today, I had a pretty calm lesson, the only bad thing that happened, was when I arrived in the common room. I entered and found it was quite empty apart from a few first years huddled in the corner. I spotted Harry and Ron talking, but as I walked over to them they stopped an looked up at me as if to say 'do you mind, were having a private conversation', well that's what Ron looked like anyway. Harry looked dazed more than anything. I took the hint an gave Ron a look back that said 'alright, I'm going'. So I left and began walking up the stairs. But I stopped at the top and listened to Harry and Ron's conversation.

"What am I supposed to do Ron?" asked Harry.

I figured they were talking about earlier, Harry had heard what Malfoy had said. What if he didn't like me as I liked him. I listened patiently as the conversation continued.

"Harry, your just gonna have to tell her the truth"

"I'll tell her tomorrow, right after breakfast"

That was it, the conversation was over and, Harry didn't love me like I loved him. Tear made there way down the sides of my face as I sprinted to my dorm. I threw my bag by my trunk and lay down on my bed. I shut the curtains and performed a silencing charm so that no one would hear me. I then cried my eyes out, how was I supposed to face Harry tomorrow? This was my last thought as I drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I was awoken by the suns rays piercing there way through the small gap in my curtains. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I looked over at my clock, 8.00am, Monday 15th May. That's funny, yesterday was the 15th, I put it down to my clock needing new batteries and climbed out of bed. I went straight into the bathroom to take a hot shower when yet again, all that was left was cold water. I shivered, and jumped out. I got ready for the day and made my way to breakfast. Little did I know that this day would be familiar in more ways than one.

A/N: End of the chapter! I know that this one wasn't that exciting but I promise the next one will be and it will be funnier too! I hope you all enjoyed it and next chap will be up really soon I promise! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

XXX


End file.
